kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime" as the Big Bad of the Lil' Patch of Heaven campaign. A cattle rustler said to be capable of stealing 5000 cattle in one night, he has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has a buffalo named Junior, Rico and Mr. Wesley as his assistants, and the Willie Brothers as his nephews. At first, he is an independent villain who was able to attract the Nightmares to his world due to the corruptive darkness in his heart luring them there, and then using them for his evil schemes. After his arrest, however, he is bailed out of prison by Judge Claude Frollo and recruited to the Order of the White Rose as a hitman for the organization. Story Origins (A mixture of his film-mentioned gripes and his deleted original plan for invading Washington and becoming president) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Reprises his role from the film as an independent monster of the week; is later freed on bail by Frollo to serve as one of several mercenaries sent to hunt down Esmeralda during the Disc One Final Dungeon campaign of Hunchback before the lead-in to the true final dungeon) Appearance and Personality Slim is an obese man with long, dark red, mullet-style hair, thick red eyebrows, a short red goatee on his chin, a long angular mustache, and large gray bags under his murky-green eyes. In his traditional outfit, he wears a large brown coat, orange sparkly shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim. He's mostly seen stealing cows and selling them to Wesley. In his disguise as Yancy O'Del, he wears a navy top hat with a teal band around its brim, a navy tuxedo suit coat with 3 black buttons lined vertically, black spectacles, deep blue suit pants, a teal bow tie, a black cravat, a white dress shirt with both a collar and cuffs, white gloves, and black shoes with white spats on them, and he carries a black cane with a gold hooked head. Slim is an evil, rude, greedy, egotistical and arrogant man. While he mostly does his deeds for money and power, he openly states that he intends to make others lose as much as possible in his revenge plot. Slim takes pride in his yodeling, which he uses to hypnotize cows for theft, and gets angry if anyone, including his nephews, disrespects his talent, which he considers to be an art form. As cunning as he is though, Slim doesn't show much knowledge or intellect. Slim has little patience and a short and easily-provoked temper, shown with anger at his plans failing and at his nephews' vast stupidity at failing to recognize him through his Yancy O'Del disguise (even when they watch him put on the disguise) and interrupting him when he's counting the cows. Abilities Category:Villains Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Independent Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Magic Users Category:Gunslingers Category:Thieves